Les contes de la Bentley
by Funtime
Summary: Une petite série de OneShoot sur le thème de ce remarquable véhicule qu'est la Bentley... [AziraphalexCrowley]
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Les contes de la Bentley  
**Auteur :** Manthe  
**Fandom :** « De bons présages »  
**Genre :** General/Romance (avec notre ami l'humour en guest star)  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à NGaiman et à TPratchett. Merci à eux, d'ailleurs XD !

**Notes :** Voici le prologue d'un petit receuil d'OS Aziraphale/Crowley sur le thème de la Bentley, juste comme ça pour m'amuser et parce que décidément, la Bentley le mérite !

_Prologue :_

La Bentley de Crowley avait toujours été son bien le plus précieux. Il l'avait toujours aimée, de cet amour démesuré que porte généralement le macho à sa voiture. Il la chérissait dans ses qualités comme dans ses défauts, lui pardonnant même les plus horribles cassettes de Queen. C'était sa Bentley et jamais il ne la vendrait.

Aziraphale avait toujours regardé la Bentley de haut. C'était « la voiture de Crowley » et pour parler franchement, il ne l'aimait pas trop. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt ingrat, comme le faisait remarquer Crowley : cela faisait tout de même plusieurs siècles qu'il s'asseyait sur le siège passager alors que le propriétaire le promenait par tout les restaurants possibles et imaginables.

D'ailleurs, ne parler que des restaurants serait oublier les lieux touristiques, les galeries ennuyeuses, des magasins variés et un tas de lieux aux couchers de soleil époustouflants. Sans parler des divers parcs de Londres. Crowley avait acquis l'intime conviction que tous les canards de St-James reconnaissaient le bruit du moteur et commençait à se rassembler avant même qu'ils n'entrent dans le parc.

Mais Aziraphale, quoi que puisse dire ou faire Crowley, restait hostile à la Bentley.

- - - - -

C'est court, mais c'est un prologue. Je posterai la suite dés que j'aurai le temps. Elle est déjà écrite mais ne nous pressons pas ! Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Pénitent

**Titre :** Les contes de la Bentley  
**Auteur :** Manthe  
**Fandom :** « De bons présages »  
**Genre :** General/Romance (avec notre ami l'humour en guest star)  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à NGaiman et à TPratchett. Merci à eux, d'ailleurs XD !

**Avertissement :** Pas de slash, ou alors vraiment sous-entendu...

_Chapitre 1 : Pénitent_

Allons, mon ange, ne soit pas ridicule, ce n'est pas une raison pour...

Non.

Aziraphale, voyons ! C'est une _voiture _!

C'est TA voiture !

Pffff... Bon, je m'excuse profondément, oui, je t'ai posé un lapin, oui je m'en veux ! Mais pour la dernière fois : je n'y peut rien si la Bentley avait besoin d'un petit nettoyage ! Je sais bien que toi non plus tu n'aimes pas Queen, je voulais enlever toute les cassettes pour ton bien-être ! J'essayais juste de te la rendre plus agréable, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas trop...

Aziraphale le foudroya du regard, ce qui fit supposer à Crowley que son excuse foireuse ne passerait pas. Et après réflexion, le fait d'avoir rappelé à l'ange sa rancune contre le véhicule n'était pas très judicieux.

Anthony J. Crowley ! N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu as pensé une seule fois à moi ! Tu m'as honteusement abandonné, j'ai attendu pathétiquement pendant des heures sous la pluie !

De la pluie dans le Ritz ? Et comme si tu étais resté plus d'une heure...

Oh, tu vois bien ce que je veux dire !

Oui, ce que tu veux dire c'est que tu aimerais que ma pauvre Bentley grille en enfer, avec moi à l'intérieur de préférence. Az, c'est une simple _voiture_.

L'ange rougit un peu, détournant les yeux du démon en face de lui.

Je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout.

La moue et le ton boudeur de son ami blond firent sourire Crowley.

Et bien, on le saura... Allons, je m'excuse encore. C'est bon, tu as fait ta crise anti-Bentley, maintenant tu me pardonnes ?

Aziraphale finit par soupirer. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal de faire une scène pour ce véhicule et la culpabilité finit par l'emporter.

Il sourit à Crowley, qui élargit son propre sourire. Gagné.

Il s'assit aux côtés de l'ange, déclarant d'un air satisfait :

J'aimerais bien te dire que tu peux aller rayer la fautive en guise de vengeance, mais j'y tiens bien trop, je crois.

Le sourire d'Aziraphale se flétrit et il se leva brusquement pour s'enfermer dans l'arrière-boutique. Crowley, totalement ahuri, fut à réduit à tambouriner à la porte.

Mais Aaaaz', qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?! Allez, quoi, ouvre !

RENTRE CHEZ TOI DANS TON VEHICULE DEMONIAQUE !

Aaaz' !

IL EST TARD, AU REVOIR !

La clé fit un tour supplémentaire dans la serrure.

Résigné, le démon regagna le volant de la semeuse de troubles.

Il soupira en sentant sous ses doigts le cuir si familier.

Bon, cette fois c'est raté. Mais tu verras, ma belle, on l'aura, cet ange !

- - - - -

J'espère que ça vous a plût ! Une tite review ?


	3. Surpris

**Titre :** Les contes de la Bentley  
**Auteur :** Manthe  
**Fandom :** « De bons présages »  
**Genre :** General/Romance (avec notre ami l'humour en guest star)  
**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à NGaiman et à TPratchett. Merci à eux, d'ailleurs XD !

**Raiting : T**

**Notes :** J'ai fait ce que j'ai put, mais je crois que les persos sont quand même OOC... Donc, désolée. Ah oui, et avertissement : slash !

_Chapitre 2 : Surpris_

Les doigts de Crowley tapotaient convulsivement le volant de la Bentley.

Il était garé dans Soho, devant une librairie qui lui était très familière.

Une petite pancarte informait en lettres cursives que la librairie était fermée et le bâtiment était plongé dans le noir, à l'exception d'une fenêtre éclairée à l'étage.

Crowley imaginait parfaitement l'ange dans un bon fauteuil, penché sur un vieux bouquin avec un sourire de satisfaction, les lunettes au bout du nez, replaçant d'une main distraite ses boucles blondes derrière ses oreilles. Les iris bleu ciel s'agiteraient dans tout les sens, parcourrant la page jaunâtre face à lui.

Le démon soupira. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien.

Mais que faisait-il, vers minuit, sous la pluie, garé devant la librairie d'Aziraphale ?!

Il se le demandait bien. Il se sentait perdu, incertain, désorienté. Et il avait froid.

Pour une raison qu'il ne saisissait pas, il n'arrivait pas à rentrer chez lui. Mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à entrer chez l'ange. D'une certaine manière, se dit-il, la Bentley le rassurait. Même si il crevait de froid.

Il aurait voulu un thé. Est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas juste faire apparaître une tasse par miracle ? Personne ne s'en formaliserait vraiment, En Bas.

Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait un thé servit par un ange.

Il voulait un ange. A la fenêtre éclairée, quelqu'un venait de remuer les rideaux.

Oh non...

Le visage serein d'Aziraphale apparut à la fenêtre, exactement comme l'avait imaginé Crowley. Il souriait en contemplant les étoiles, mais son regard descendait peu à peu vers... Une expression surprise apparut sur ses traits quand il vit la Bentley. Le démon pouvait lire sur ses lèvres son « Crowley ! » exclamatif. La tête disparut de la fenêtre.

Et merde.

Il aurait voulut démarrer la Bentley, fuir, mais il resta immobile, les mains agrippées au volant, le regard dans le vide.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, et deux minutes plus tard, un ange sous parapluie jaune tambourinait à la vitre de la Bentley. Quand Aziraphale réussit enfin à capter le regard vide de Crowley, ses sourcils se froncèrent d'inquiétude. Comme le démon ne semblait pas disposé à ouvrir la porte, Aziraphale, l'air contrarié, ouvrit la portière à coup de miracle.

Toujours inerte, Crowley se laissa traîner à l'intérieur et asseoir dans son fauteuil habituel.

- Crowley ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, voyons ?! Youhouuu ?

Il agita une main devant le visage du démon, sans résultat.

Crowley regardait Aziraphale, ces traits tendus par l'inquiétude, ces sourcils froncés.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de bouger, ne serait-ce que pour le rassurer. Aziraphale commençait un peu à paniquer, dérouté par le silence de son ami.

- Crowley, dit quelque chose ! Tu veux du thé ?

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux du démon.

- Oui.

- Ah, enfin ! J'arrive !

Une minute plus tard, l'ange était de retour avec une tasse qu'il mit entre les mains du démon. Crowley prit une gorgée et se sentit tout de suite mieux. Lui qui était d'habitude plus café, ce thé lui faisait retrouver ses moyens.

- Excuse moi, Az.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

- Rien. Ou plutôt, je ne sais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je me suis levé, j'ai prit la Bentley et elle m'a amenée ici.

Comme les sourcils de l'ange se fronçaient à l'évocation de la voiture, les lèvres de Crowley s'étirèrent dans un minuscule sourire. Il commençait à se sentir vraiment mieux.

- La Bentley a dut être un serial killer dans une vie antérieur pour que tu lui en veuille tellement.

- Cette voiture n'est pas vivante et ne l'a jamais été, Crowley. Mais qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête, il est minuit passé !

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je voulais te voir. Je dois t'avouer que ma tête était complètement vide. Je t'imaginais lire, en haut.

Aziraphale rougit en acquiescant alors que le démon souriait.

- Je sais, je te connais par cœur.

- Toi par contre, tu ne finiras jamais de surprendre. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui t'a pris.

- Moi non plus.

Il y eu un silence, que Crowley ne put s'empêcher de rompre.

- Tu sais, je suis plutôt content de te connaître. Je serai capable de prédire chacun de tes mouvements. Tu es un peu comme le repaire stable dans mon existence désordonnée.

Les joues d'Aziraphale étaient toujours écarlates quand il répondit.

- En fait, moi aussi je suis content de te connaître. Je n'en aurai jamais finit avec toi, puisque apparemment, tu as décidé que le but de ta vie était de faire n'importe et de me laisser passer derrière...

Le démon rit doucement, alors qu'Aziraphale reprenait.

- Mais tu te trompes, je suis sur que je peut encore te surprendre. Par contre, toi tu ne peux pas me surprendre plus.

-Alors là, toi, me surprendre ? Qu'est ce que tu pourrais faire de surprenant, monsieur le chérubin bibliophile ?

Le sourire goguenard acheva d'énerver Aziraphale.

- Tu débarques chez moi à pas-d'heure et en plus tu me provoques ! Je vais...

Sa phrase resta en suspend, alors que l'ange réfléchissait ce qu'il fallait faire.

Un coup d'éclat, pour impressionner Crowley, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était un jouet dépassé, aux ressources épuisées. Son regard se posa sur le visage moqueur du démon.

Ses lèvres étaient étrangement rouges, relevées dans leur habituelle moue moqueuse, beaucoup plus attirantes que dans l'expression absente qu'elles arboraient juste auparavant. Il se souvint de l'anxiété qui l'avait envahi quand il avait découvert Crowley hagard devant chez lui, mais aussi de la joie que lui procurait le fait d'avoir son très cher ami à ces côtés.

- Tu vois Az', j'ai toujours raison. Tu es incapable de me surprendre.

- Mais tais-toi donc.

Et il l'embrassa.

C'était un baiser précipité, décidé dans la seconde, un peu maladroit dut au manque d'entraînement. Mais il eu au moins le mérite de clouer définitivement le bec de Crowley.

- Alors, tu t'y attendais, à ça ?

Le triomphe dans la voix d'Aziraphale réussi à dissiper l'air halluciné de Crowley pout le remplacer par une moue amusée.

- Tu n'as pas dit que je ne te surprendrais plus jamais, tout à l'heure ?

Le démon lui rendit son baiser, beaucoup plus assuré et tout de même plus doué.

Cette fois, Aziraphale rougit profondément, réalisant qu'ils dépassaient le stade du simple défi imbécile.

Et même cette révélation ne le décida pas à faire cesser cet instant...

... que Crowley rompit pourtant sans ménagement.

- Et merde ! Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai laissé les vitres de la Bentley ouvertes et qu'il pleut ! Elle va être inondée ! Je reviens !

Il quitta rapidement la pièce, laissant derrière lui un ange désorienté, qui finit par soupirer.

- Oh, vraiment. Je l'aime de moins en moins, cette voiture...

- - - - -

Reviews ? Simple suggestion...


End file.
